Naruto DxD : HAREM KING!
by Light Sadou
Summary: Summary : Dia, diberi kesempatan ke-dua oleh Kami –sama untuk membahagiakan seorang iblis yang berdo'a kepadanya untuk merenkarnasi'kan seseorang yang ia cintai. /Smart!Naru / Strong!Naru / OOC / Chibi!Naru
1. Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang pria yang melindungi seorang wanita dari reruntuhan bangunan dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri. Pria tersebut mengalami luka yang sangat serius dibagian dadanya, karena tertancap sebuah batangan besi dari bangunan runtuh tersebut.

'K-kenapa!?' tanya sang wanita yang sedang menutup mulutnya menahan sebuah teriakan karena melihat seseorang yang melindunginya tertancap batangan besi dari bangunan yang runtuh tersebut

" ... " diam, pria itu hanya diam

'Hiks .. hiks .. hiks ... kenapa kau melindungi ku? ... kenapa?' tanya sang wanita sambil terisak

"Karena kau adalah teman pertamaku ... dan juga, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk ku" ucap sang pria

'Hiks .. hiks .. hiks ..' sang wanita hanya bisa terisak mendengarkan pernyataan sang pria

Karena tidak tahan mendengar isakan sang wanita, pria itu pun bertanya kepada sang wanita. "Nah ... apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?" ucapnya pelan

'Reinkarnasi?' ulang sang wanita dengan mata berair menahan tangis agar tidak keluar lagi

"Ya, ketika jasad mu mati, roh mu akan terlahir kembali" terang sang pria kepada sang wanita yang berada dalam lindungannya

'Hah!?' bingung sang wanita

"Jadi, bila aku memang harus meninggal"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku percaya ... kalau aku akan terlahir kembali"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan bertemu lagi dengan mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maka, bila saatnya tiba, mari kita bermain bersama lagi ... dan juga aku menyayangimu Sera –chan" ucap sang pria dengan suara pelan hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Dan sang pria pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus kepada sang wanita

'Narutoooooooooooo!' teriak sang wanita yang kita kenal dengan nama Serafall, dengan perlahan kegelapan menghampiri Serafall dan akhirnya Serafall pun pingsan dibawah lindungan Naruto yang rela menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng agar batangan besi tersebut tidak mengenai Serafall

* * *

..=..

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, ...?**

 **Crossovers : Naruto, Highschool DxD, ...?**

 **Pairing : NarutoxSerafallx ...?**

 **Rating : T (semi M)**

 **Genre : Romanc, Drama, Supernatural, ...?**

 **..=..**

* * *

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan fic ini? Apakah ada Typonya? atau masalah Wordnya yang terlalu pendek? ... namanya juga PROLOG pasti pendek lah -_-") *buagh*dilempar sendal oleh para Raider**

 **Dan juga, Perkenalkan ... Neko Author baru di #Nyawwww^^**

 **Neko baru beberapa hari jadi Raider ... Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, bagaimana ya, rasanya menjadi Author?**

 **Oh .. iya, Neko bukan perempuan lho. Neko laki-laki tulen^^**

 **Jika kalian ingin memberi saran silahkan Review, PM, SMS ke no 085292265555 untuk pin BBMnya 59DBEBC6. Jadi silahkan kalian memberi saran lewat mana saja. Oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan aku hanya on BBM 2 minggu sekali dan juga fic ini akan saya usahakan agar secepatnya Update^^**

..=..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-12/3/2016-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVV

VV

V

= **Review** =

 **Neko no Kitsune out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ber

**Time Skip 100 tahun kemudian-**

Terlihat disebuah mansion megah di **Underworld** tepatnya di wilayah klan **Sitri** , terdapat seorang ralat iblis wanita yang menjadi seorang Maou dengan gelar **Leviathan**. Iblis itu bernama Serafall **Sitri** yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi Serafall **Leviathan**.

Dia, Serafall **Leviathan** , menurut para iblis di **Underworld** memiliki sifat yang Ceria, Hyperactive, Cerewet, Pintar, dan yang terpenting.. dia suka menggunakan pakaian Cosplay Penyihir berwarna pink.

Tapi.. taukah mereka, sifat dari Serafall **Leviathan** yang sesungguhnya?

Dia, Serafall **Leviathan** memiliki kenangan yang buruk hingga membuat orang yang dia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Dia, menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan cara bersikap ceria di hadapan para Iblis di **Underworld**.

Terlihat Serafall **Leviathan** iblis bergelar **Maou**.. sedang berdiri di balik jendela mansion. Ia sedang memandang langit **Underworld** dengan pandangan sendu. Ia sedang memikirkan ucapan dari seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

 **Serafall Pov/**

Naru, kapan kau akan ber-renkarnasi kembali. Apakah kau telah melupakan janjimu dulu kepadaku? Seandainya kau dulu tau, jika aku adalah seorang iblis. Maka, kau pasti tidak akan mati untuk melindungi ku Naru.

Kami –sa ...

 **Arghhhh!**

Ma

 **Ahhhhhh!**

To-tolong ka-kabulkan do'a ku i-ini (..Hikz hikz..) ku-kumohon, renkarnasikan orang yang aku cintai Kami –sa ...

 **Akhhhhh!**

ma (..hah hah hah..) a-aku mohon. Me-meski pun aku ini adalah seorang Iblis, tapi aku tau kau mendengar do'a ku Kami –sa ..

 **Arghhhhh!**

ma

 **Brakkkk!**

Serafall, tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi yaa nak

 **Serafall Pov/end**

 **Brakkkk!**

"Serafall, tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi yaa nak" ucap ibu dari Serafall Leviathan yang sedih melihat anaknya berdo'a kepada Kami –sama untuk merenkarnasi'kan orang yang melindunginya saat kecil dari reruntuhan bangunan yang sedang runtuh.

Ya, dia masih ingat ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. ia melihat seorang anak manusia teman dari Serafall yang tewas tertusuk batangan besi di punggungnya hanya karena ingin melindungi putrinnya Serafall. Tapi sebelumnya ia akan merenkarnasi'kan anak laki-laki itu menjadi iblis. Tapi, karena sudah terlambat untuk menghidup'kannya lagi, ia pun hanya membawa putrinya yang pingsan karena terlalu shok melihat teman bermainnya mati secara mengenaskan.

* * *

 **Naruto DxD : HAREM KING belong's to Neko no Kitsune**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, ...?**

 **Crossovers © Naruto, Highschool DxD, ...?**

 **Pairing : NarutoxSerafallxHarem**

 **Rating : T (semi M)**

 **Genre : Romanc, Drama, Supernatural, ...?**

 **Summary : Dia, diberi kesempatan ke-dua oleh Kami –sama untuk membahagiakan seorang iblis yang berdo'a kepadanya untuk merenkarnasi'kan seseorang yang ia cintai. Dia juga diberikan sebuah tugas untuk mempersatukan ke-tiga fraksi yang sedang melakukan gencatan senjata setelah Great War 100 tahun yang lalu dengan menggunakan sebuah Artefak Suci yang bernama Sacred Gear's yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya, Sacread Gear's itu bernama...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Infinity Time Loop-**

* * *

Terlihat di sebuah tempat dengan luansa berwarna putih, terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berbicara dengan sesosok cahaya yang terang

 **Naruto Pov/**

"Ada apa anda memanggil hamba, Kami –sama?" tanya ku bingung. Jelas saja bingung, bayangkan saja jika kau sedang bersama dengan ke-2 orang tuamu dan tiba-tiba tubuhmu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan sampai kau menutup mata. Tapi, setelah membuka mata, kau sudah berhadapan dengan sang Pencipta.

' **Aku memanggil mu kesini, karena aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu dulu pada ku'** Ucapnya kepadaku

Apa? Tapi, aku dulu meminta apa? Aku bingung, lebih baik kutannyakan saja. "Tapi, saya tidak merasa meminta sebuah permintaan kepada anda Kami –sama" ucap Naruto bingung karena ia merasa tidak pernah meminta sesuatu kepada Kami –sama.

' **Apakah kau sudah lupa?'** Ucapnya kepadaku lagi.

" ... "

' **Ternyata, kau telah melupakannya yaa?'** Ucap Kami –sama yang melihat raut kebingungan ku.

"Hehehehe" yah, aku hanya bisa tertawa kikuk karena telah lupa dengan permintaan ku dulu kepada Kami –sama.

' **Baiklah, aku akan memberimu ingatan mu dulu sebelum kau mati'** tiba-tiba Kami –sama mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya ke keningku. Dan yang ku lihat adalah cahaya terang yang memasuki kepalaku.

 **Deg!**

"I-ini, Se-serafall" yah, aku ingat sekarang. Dulu aku pernah meminta kepada Kami –sama untuk memberiku kesempatan ke-2 dengan cara merenkarnasi'kan ku. "A-apakah ini saatnya?" tanyaku kepada Kami –sama.

' **Ya, ini adalah saatnya'** ucapnya tenang.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargaku disini. Aku bingung, aku tidak mau meninggalkan ke-2 orang tua ku, Kami –sama" aku bingung, aku bimbang. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Serafall. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ke-2 orang tua ku, pasti mereka akan sedih, bila aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kami –sama yang melihat raut wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan rasa bimbang pun berkata. **'Tenang saja Naruto, aku akan menyampaikan kepergian mu kepada kedua orang tua mu. Dan juga, pasti mereka akan setuju, karena orang tua akan selalu membuat anaknya bahagia'** ucap Kami –sama dengan suara yang terdengar bijaksana.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan Kami –sama pun menjadi tenang. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Kami –sama, ke-2 orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. "Baiklah, aku siap untuk ber-renkarnasi!" ucap ku semangat.

' **Tapi, aku juga akan meminta mu melakukan sesuatu untuk ku. Apakah kau mau melakukannya untuk ku Naruto?'**

"huh!?"

Kami –sama yang melihat wajah kebingungan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum. **'Aku meminta mu untuk mempersatu'kan ketiga fraksi yang sedang melakukan gencatan senjata setelah melakukan peperangan dasyat yang dinama'kan Great War. Apakah kau mau Naruto?'**

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya Kami –sama" ucap ku penuh dengan keyakinan.

Kami –sama yang melihat kesungguhan dalam ucapan Naruto pun hanya membatin **'Jadi kau memang anak yang ditakdirkan untuk mempersatukan ke-tiga fraksi ya Naruto'**.

' **Jadi Naruto, jika ku lihat. Tubuh mu terlihat seperti seorang anak berusia 7 tahun, apakah kau ingin mengubah penampilan mu Naruto?'**

"Hmm, tidak usah Kami –sama. Aku takut jika dia melupakan ku, karena bentuk fisik ku berubah" ucap ku sedih, aku tau jika ia adalah iblis dan iblis itu memiliki umur yang panjang. Jadi, bila bentuk fisik ku berubah, aku takut jika dia tidak mengenaliku lagi.

Kami –sama yang melihat pancaran kesedihan yang dikeluarkan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. **'Bagaimana bila aku memberikan mu waktu untuk bertemu dengannya, dan jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya, maka tubuh mu akan berubah menjadi remaja berusia 17 tahun. Apakah kau mau Naruto?'** ucap Kami –sama yang memberi saran agar Naruto bisa tahan dengan kekuatan dari Sacread Gear's Infinity Time Loop yang akan dia berikan untuk melindungi pengguna Sacread Gear's lainnya.

Aku yang mendengar'kan ucapan Kami –sama barusan pun mendongak'kan kepala ku. "Benarkah!" ucap ku senang. "Baiklah, sekarang kirim'kan lah aku Kami –sama, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sera –chan" ucap ku yang ingin segera bertemu dengan Serafall.

Kami –sama yang melihat keceria'an Naruto kembali pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang. **'Tapi, aku juga akan memberikan mu sebuah Sacread Gear's yang akan kau gunakan untuk mempersatukan ketiga fraksi dan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri dan juga untuk melindungi pengguna Sacread Gear's lainnya. Apakah kau mau Naruto?'**

Hmm.. ini terlalu sulit. Tapi, aku juga senang melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Apakah ku terima atau tidak? Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Aku akan meneriman'nya. "Baiklah Kami –sama, Aku akan menerima Sacread Gear's yang akan kau amanatkan kepada ku. Tapi, Sacread Gear's apa itu? Apakah salah satu dari ke-13 Longinus?" tanya ku bingung, karena aku akan di beri Sacread Gear's berjenis apa oleh Kami –sama.

Kami –sama yang melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat antusias pun berjalan mendekati Naruto, Hingga ia sekarang telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto. **'Sacread Gear's yang akan ku berikan kepadamu bukan salah satu dari ke-13 Longinus Naruto. Aku memberikan Sacread Gear's ini khusus untuk mu dan kau adalah pemakai yang pertama dan yang terakhir dari Sacread Gear's yang akan aku berikan kepada mu. Dan Sacread Gear's yang akan ku berikan kepadamu bernama –INFINITY TIME LOOP–'**

"Lalu, Sacread Gear's itu berfungsi untuk apa, Kami –sama?" tanya ku kepada Kami –sama karena aku penasaran akan kegunaan dari Sacread Gear's yang akan di berikan kepadaku nanti.

' **Hmm.. Sacread Gear's yang akan ku berikan kepadamu, berfungsi untuk mengunci waktu seseorang. Jadi, bila dia sudah terkunci di dalam Infinity Time Loop, maka ia akan seperti merasakan Dē Jāvú (1). Kau juga bisa membuat musuh mu menjadi pusing bahkan hilang ingatan jika kau tidak menghentikan penggunaan dari Infinity Time Loop. Dan masih banyak lagi yang belum ku ketahui dari Sacread Gear's yang akan ku berikan kepadamu. Jadi apakah kau siap untuk menjadi pemakai dari Sacread Gear's Infinity Time Loop?'** Tanya Kami –sama setelah melaku'kan penjelasan singkat tentang Sacread Gear's Infinity Time Loop.

"Ha'i" ucap ku semangat.

' **Baiklah, sekarang tutup kedua matamu'** ucap Kami –sama.

"Ha'i"

Kami –sama yang telah melihat Naruto telah menutup kedua matanya pun langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah mata kiri Naruto. Tiba-tiba dari kedua tangan tersebut kengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. **'Nah.. Sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa membuka kedua matamu Naruto'** ucap Kami –sama setelah selesai dengan pemasangan dari Sacread Gear's yang bernama Infinity Time Loop.

Ku buka mata ini, dan yang ku lihat adalah perbedaan dari pengelihatan ku. (Arghhhhh!) kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit. "Ukhhh... ke-kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit?" ucap ku menahan sakit di kepalaku ini.

Kami –sama yang melihat Naruto yang kesakitan pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengarah'kannya ke kepala Naruto. Hingga keluarlah cahaya berwarna hijau yang masuk ke dalam kepala Naruto. **'bagaimana sekarang Naruto?'** ucap Kami –sama khawatir akan keadaan Naruto

"Umm.. sudah lebih baik, terimakasih Kami –sama" ucap ku pelan karena baru saja merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalaku ini

Kami –sama pun menciptakan sebuah cemin besar di depan Naruto. **'Lihatlah di cermin Naruto'** ucap Kami –sama mengintruksi Naruto agar melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Ehhhh... ada apa dengan mata kiriku?" bingung Naruto yang melihat pantulan dari mata kirinya yang berbentuk aneh di depan cermin. **(2)** "Kami –sama, apakah mata kiriku bisa menjadi normal kembali?" tanya Naruto kepada Kami –sama.

' **Tentu saja bisa, kau hanya perlu fokus untuk mengembalikan bentuk matamu yang semula'** ucap Kami –sama yang tersenyum karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

Karena mendengar ucapan Kami –sama barusan, Naruto pun memejamkan ke-2 matannya dan fokus untuk mengembalikan mata kirinnya ke bentuk semula. "Wahh.. akhirnya, mata kiriku bisa kembali lagi. Terimakasih Kami –sama" ucap ku senang karena mata kiriku kembali lagi.

' **Baiklah, ini adalah saatnya kau pergi. Aku akan mengirim mu ke kota Kuoh, jadi jangan lupa pesanku tadi ya Naruto'** ucap Kami –sama dengan suara yang terdengar sangat bijaksana

"Ha'i, tolong jangan lupa dengan pesanku juga yaa untuk memberitahu'kan kepada ke-2 orang tuaku atas kepergian ku ini, Kami –sama" ucap ku yang sangat bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan. Bahagia karena aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Serafall dan Sedih karena harus meninggal'kan ke-2 orang tuaku.

' **Tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan melakukannya'** ucap Kami –sama yang menunjuk'kan senyum'annya

Dan sekarang yang ku lihat hanyalah kegelapan

 **Naruto Pov/end**

 **Kuoh City, 23.43 PM**

"Huft.. sungguh hari yang sangat melelah'kan." ucap seorang gadis berseragam SMA Kuoh. Gadis itu berciri-ciri menggunakan kacamata, berambut model bob, dan selalu memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ha'i Kaicho, itu karena kita harus membasmi iblis liar yang sangat tangguh" ucap seorang gadis yang juga berciri-ciri hampir sama dengan sang Kaicho. Tapi, yang membedakan hanya tinggi badan dan model rambut.

"Baiklah Tsubaki, silahkan kau pulang duluan" ucap sang gadis berambut bob kepada Fuku-Kaichonya yang bernama Tsubaki.

"Ha'i .. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kaicho sendiri?" bingung Tsubaki karena Kaichonya menyuruhnya pulang duluan.

"Hmmm, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar Tsubaki. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap gadis itu kepada Tsubaki.

"Hah, baiklah Sona. Tolong hati-hati, dan jangan lupa besok kita juga bersekolah" ucap Tsubaki kepada sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Sona. Tsubaki pun menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk berteleport ke tempat yang ia tuju yaitu rumahnya.

Dan tinggal'lah Sona yang sedang ingin jalan-jalan. Kenapa anak SMA di kota Kuoh masih berkeliaran di luar rumah? Jawabanya adalah, karena mereka adalah seorang Iblis yang menguasai Kota Kuoh.

"Jadi, aku akan kemana ya?" ucap Sona entah kepada siapa. "ahhh, aku tau. Bagaimana jika ke taman kota. Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan. Aku akan pergi ke taman kota untuk bersantai"

 **Skip Di Taman Kota-**

Terlihat di sebuah bangku taman tedapat seorang anak kecil yang tertidur di atasnya. Anak kecil itu berciri-ciri berambut pirang dan ia menggunakan pakaian seperti pakaian rumah sakit berwarna putih.

Sementara itu dengan Sona, dia bingung. Kenapa ada anak kecil dimalam hari ini? Karena penasaran Sona pun membangunkan anak itu.

"Enghhhhh..." keluar suara imut khas bangun tidur yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki yang tertidur diatas bangku di taman kota.

"Hmmm, adik kecil. Siapa nama mu? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Apakah kedua orang tua mu tidak mencarimu, jika kau tidak pulang kerumah" ucap Sona yang khawatir karena ada seorang anak kecil yang keluar rumah di malam hari.

"Umm, nama Naru Uzumaki Naruto. Nee –san bisa memanggil ku Naru, Naru tidak punya tempat tinggal. Dan juga, kedua orang tua Naru sudah lama meninggal" ucap anak kecil itu sambil menunduk'kan kepalanya.

Karena merasa bersalah, Sona pun meminta maaf kepada sang anak kecil itu. "Maaf telah membuatmu mengingat kedua orang tua mu." Ucap Sona yang iba kepada anak kecil itu.

"Umm.. tidak apa-apa Nee –san, Naru sudah terbiasa kok hidup sendiri" ucap anak itu sambil menunjuk'kan senyuman'nya.

Karena merasa iba dengan anak kecil itu, Sona pun berniat membawa anak kecil itu ke ruangan OSIS untuk diajak tinggal disana. "Bagaimana kalau Naru ikut dengan Nee –san."

"kemana?" bingung anak kecil itu.

"Nee –san mau mengajak Naru untuk tinggal bersama dengan Nee –san. Apakah Naru mau, tinggal bersama dengan Nee –san?" ajak Sona kepada anak kecil itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaa, dan sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat Nee –san tinggal" ucap Sona yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Note :

\- Dē Jāvú: adalah kejadian yang seperti terulang kembali. Intinya kita seperti merasakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang telah kita lakukan.

\- bingung Naruto yang melihat pantulan dari mata kirinya yang berbentuk aneh di depan cermin : ciri-cirinya beriris jam emas dengan angka yang di ubah menjadi Romawi

* * *

Untuk yang pertama, mohon maafkan Neko yang telat Updatenya yaaa. Sebenarnya kemarin fic ini udah sampai 4 chapter dengan total word 30k+

Tapi, setelah Neko baca lagi. Ternyata fic nya gatot (Gagal Total), gak nyambung, dan terlalu ecchi di chap 3 dan 4 nya..

Karena itu.. Neko hapus tuh file-filenya dan membuat fic ini dari awal.. dan jadilah fic ini kemarin Jum'at yang sebenarnya akan aku publish hari Sabtu..

Tapi, saat Sabtu tiba. Neko lupa gak bawa Laptop ke sekolah. Jadinya Neko gak bisa Update.

Sekali lagi, maafkan Neko yaa.. tenang aja Neko udah buat Jadwal Update nih fic (Updatenya fic ini tgl 26 jam 06.45 am atau 11.00 am)

Sekedar pemberitahuan chap ini berisi 2k+ dan sisanya adalah kata-kata ini dan balasan review..

Dan terimakasih untuk yang telah fav and follow nih fic.. Neko terharu nih! :'v

Wokeh.. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa Review.. Review kalian adalah semangat ku! '3')~

* * *

Betewe, saatnya balas Review/

 **NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix** : Pairnya kenapa Senpai?

 **Guest (Guest)** : Ini udah Lanjut^^

 **shi-senpai** : Iya, ini udah lanjut! ' ')

 **Natsu489** : Udah nih! -_-

 **PHREAKER** : Inikan PROLOG! =,= , Ini udah Lanjut! , lewat aja sono ,

 **Helliexscal** : Iya, ini memang tidak jelas di bagian Prolognya... maklum Neko salah Publish Prolognya

 **Kitsune857** : Okay! '3')~

 **Laffayete** : What?

 **.5** : Okay! '3')~

 **Lincoln Abe8479** : Iya, tapi ini masih scane SAD nya dulu T^T

 **Tenshisha Hikari** : Ini masih Prolog Onii –chan, jadi masih pendek! :v

 **Sopian** : Oke, akan Neko Usahakan^^

 **Tomy G7** : Makasih^^ , iya, ini masih Prolog. Jadi memang pendek

 **KitsuneBoy17** : ini udah up :*

 **Ren asbhel** : Tolong jangan panggil Neko Senpai~ , Neko masih SD, masih labil, masih perlu banyak belajar dalam hal menulis

 **Toro Kun** : Jangan panggil Neko Senpai~ yaa, Neko masih bocah

 **dandidandi185** : Hmmm, mungkin karena aku suka sama kucing bukan macan dan jadilah kata NEKO! #Nyawww~ :3

 **Guest (Guest)** : Iya ... makasih udah sempat meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic buatan Neko! :v

 **Guest (Guest)** : Iya ... iya , nih dah lanjut! -_-

: Hmmm , sepertinya Neko tidak bisa menuruti apa yang Senpai~ inginkan. T^T Tapi ... liat aja kedepannya! '3')~

 **Pie Chocolate** : akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita! ' ')

 **silentereader-san** : Iya, kan masih PROLOG.

 **christian** : iya :D

 **Senju-nara shira** : iya, ini masih prolog.. 1) nih udah rilis.. 2) Hmmm... mungkin untuk masalah pairnya akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.. :p

 **Satu (Guest)** : Akan Neko usahakan... Tapi, Neko tidak janji.. :v

 **AWM SS (Guest)** : HAREMmya siapa aja? ...kalau itu sih akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita.. :D

 **tiffany aulia putri (Guest)** : '3')~

 **Achan (Guest)** : Makacih udah cempet baca pic Neko.. Neko cayang Achan Nee.. '3')~

 **agusgaga122** : ini udah up!

Special untuk yang telah memberi Neko saran melalui PM/

 **Bohdong460** : Thank's telah memberi Neko sebuah saran yang sangat berarti ini! '3')~

..=..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-21/3/2016-

.

.

.

.

.

Yo... Masih ada yg ingat dengan fic amburadul ini?

Gak kerasa ya... Hampir 10 bulan fic ini terlantar :'v bukannya gak mau update. Tapi saya lupa password akun ini... Dan setelah mencari secarik kertas yang berisikan password password pribadi. Akhirnya ketemu juga :v

To the point aja deh... Intinya fic ini akan aku perbaiki ulang besar besaran. Alasan? Karna saya sendiri lupa dengan alur ceritanya.


End file.
